


Convergence

by knight_tracer, somnolentblue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Gen, Handmaidens of Naboo, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: They are Amidala.





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX! Yay, awesome ladies!

Podfic Length: 03:27  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Convergence.mp3)

When Padmé Naberrie elected to run for queen of Naboo, she knew many things. She knew who would comprise her council and how to sneak into the palace’s kitchen after dark. She knew that she would be married to her position and the people of Naboo for the duration of her reign, foregoing courting and romance. She knew that the Gungans kept to the waters and that the last diplomat had a fatal misadventure involving a kaadu and a tragic breathing apparatus malfunction.

She didn’t know that she would never eat jewel-fruit again. 

...........

When Sabé entered the young legislature program, she knew many things. She knew that over fifty percent of those who started with her would elect to leave the program and where to get the best caf for late night study sessions. She knew that service could take many forms and that it was whispered that certain tracks were suggested when one’s scores in acrobatics, dance, and the martial arts were as high as hers. She knew that Naboo’s galactic reputation as a Rimwards pleasure planet, nice to visit but you wouldn’t want to live there, gave them little advantage in the Senate. 

She didn’t know that her time with the face she was born with was coming to a close.

.........

When Cordé turned seven, she knew many things. She knew that her school would soon tell her whether or not she would take science or civics and how to convince her mom to give her and her sisters more cake. She knew that she wanted to be a pilot but that Naboo could call her to serve elsewhere. She knew that her friendships were being watched and considered, as Naboo decided where she might best serve, and being called depended on more than just your test scores.

She didn’t know that she was allergic to jewel-fruit. 

..........

When Dormé was five, she knew many things. She knew that she didn’t enjoy her days as Class Leader and that she could select her fruit and cookies first on the days as Lunch Helper. She knew that her teachers wouldn’t let her and her friends switch their assignments around so that they could all enjoy more of their days. She knew that her uncle was going to come back soon, after time Away, and that she wasn't to ask where he had been.

She didn’t know that she had an uncanny resemblance to Padme Naberrie. 

......

When Amidala was crowned, they knew many things. They knew the hopes of their people and the paranoia of their council. They knew the dance of knives and the dances of court. They knew how to comfort people after nightmares and how to find hope in despair. They could talk and fight, lead and follow, kill and heal.

They were Amidala, and they knew what it was to be shaped for service.


End file.
